Deprived of Love
by FroggieStar
Summary: Draco kills his own mother. He has to stay at Hogwarts for an extra year while Hermione goes off to MediWizardry School. Feeling extremely depressed, Draco joins the Dark side for good. Please read and maybe review.


WARNING This is a mostly very depressing fic with very little romance, though there is some. Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe. It belongs solely to JK Rowling and sadly not to me.  
  
Chapter One - The Awakening  
  
"Where am I?" I mumbled, still half asleep.  
  
I repeated my question a bit louder and a little more clearly. Light and quick footsteps answered my call.  
  
"Ahh...You're finally awake, Mr. Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.  
  
This announcement caused my eyelids to fly open in surprise.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey?! Why am I in the Hospital Wing?" I asked, looking around. Madam Pomfrey gave me a sympathetic glance and said quietly,  
  
"Merlin, my dear, you don't remember, do you?"  
  
"Why, did something happen?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey nodded silently. What is she talking about? The last thing I remember is going to my father's manor and discussing the dealings of the Dark Lord, before... Oh, no, it couldn't be, it just couldn't, surely he hadn't done it? Surely I would know by now...  
  
"She's dead, isn't she?" "He killed her, didn't he? That bastard! I almost shouted, my voice steadily rising.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I understand that you may be angry, but this is still the Hospital Wing and I ask you to watch your tongue!" Madam Pomfrey reprimanded me. I chose to ignore her and lay in silence.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"What did you say, boy?"  
  
"Nothing father, nothing!" I stuttered back.  
  
"You dare defy the Dark Lord?" Lucius asked calmly, advancing on me, cowering in the corner, with his wand.  
  
"No, sir, not at all, sir."  
  
Even though I was scared to death, a somewhat amusing thought entered my mind. I sound just like Dobby, the house elf, the one that unknowingly prompted Hermione, my Hermione, to start S.P.E.W. My Hermione, how wonderful those two words sounded together. I will see her again, I must survive tonight, if only I could see and touch my Hermione again.  
  
Just then, the dungeon door flew open and Narcissa, my mother, faced my father with her wand ready in front of her. She looked in no shape for a fight; her black, silky dinner dress was torn in many places, blood poured from numerous wounds and she was suffering from a black eye. Nevertheless, here she stood; ready to battle one of the most feared wizards of the wizarding world.  
  
"Leave him, Lucius, he did nothing wrong." Lucius slowly backed away from me, much to my relief and also to my mother's, by the expression on her face. He turned to face his wife with his icy glare.  
  
"Haven't had enough yet, bitch? Crucio."  
  
My mother's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body began to writhe from the pain. Blood stemmed more freely from her wounds and she collapsed on the dungeon floor. She lay, panting, still clutching her wand.  
  
"You thought you could save the boy? Well, you were wrong. He brought it on himself, it was nobody's fault but his."  
  
Narcissa moaned slightly at his words.  
  
"Silence!" Lucius turned back to me.  
  
"I shall ask once again, boy, do you pledge loyalty to the Dark Lord?"  
  
I was ready this time, with my wand hidden up my right sleeve.  
  
"Never."  
  
Without a word, Lucius turned back to Narcissa and muttered, "Crucio." Her body began to writhe once again. She opened her eyes briefly and looked at me pleadingly with her eyes. But I couldn't do it, I just couldn't. I knew I had to, she was asking me to as a last favor to her. My eyes watered, but I held back the tears. Forcing all my concentration on what I was about to do, I aimed my wand at my mother and whispered the two words that brought instantaneous death to the victim,  
  
"Avada Kedavra."  
  
In a flash of bright green light, her body ceased all movement and she lay quite still on the dungeon floor.  
  
"You just murdered your mother, fool, and why I ask? I hadn't even planned on hurting you tonight. That will soon change, however. Imperio."  
  
My mind suddenly felt blissfully blank and empty, free from pain and worry.  
  
"Pick up her body, pick up her body," came a voice from somewhere. And why shouldn't I? Without the slightest hesitation, I walked over and picked up the limp and surprisingly light form of my mother.  
  
"Carry her upstairs and put her on the bed in her room. Return to me immediately."  
  
I obeyed. I carried my mother up the stairs and turned right, heading down the hallway into her room. Surprisingly, Lucius didn't follow. I entered my mother's quarters and proceeded to place her on the bed. Just as I slid my hands from beneath her, her body glowed gold and a shimmering surrounded her. My feet were already moving back to the door, but I had to see what happened. I fought the curse with all my strength, but already I was almost halfway across the room. A mist seemed to evaporate from her body and it took the form of my mother. It was an incredible likeness, though a few features were different. For one, she looked much younger, maybe in her twenties. Her hair glowed blond, unlike the grey it was now, and her wounds and gashes had disappeared. The mist said,  
  
"Goodbye, my dearest and only son. I'll always be with you," and was gone.  
  
I walked out of the room and realized that I had regained control of my actions. She must have broken the curse in some way. I am free. What do I do now? Do I try to escape or do I pretend nothing has happened and go downstairs? But father must have already realized that I have been gone for far too long. He might be searching for me already. I don't have time to light a fire and Floo back to Hogwarts without him realizing what I was up to. I turned and made my way down the hall and down the steps that led to the dungeons.  
  
"What took so long, boy?"  
  
"Some of the house elves got in the way, sir, and I was forced to curse them out of the way."  
  
Lucius gave me a searching look, the nodded.  
  
"Very well."  
  
"So what is the correct answer to my question?"  
  
I stood silently, waiting.  
  
"Answer me, boy! Crucio!"  
  
I doubled over in pain. My body was on fire, my head was about to split straight down the center, and then all went dark.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"No, no, he didn't kill her, I did." I said softly and looked up at Madam Pomfrey. She  
  
hesitated slightly before slowly nodding her head.  
  
"I see that you are ready to discus that night?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Very well, I shall fetch Professor Dumbledore."  
  
She exited the Hospital Wing. I decided to sit up and moved my arms to help prop myself up. When my hands made contact with the bed, I only felt my right hand. A flutter of panic appeared in my stomach. Something must be wrong. I chanced a glance down at my left side. There was nothing there. Horrified, I used my right hand to feel my left shoulder. It was still there. Good. I slid my hand down further and felt a stump there, covered in bandages. A wave of fear and anger cursed through me. He took my left arm, he took it. Damn that bastard. Dumbledore entered the wing at this point and pulled up a chair next to my bed.  
  
"So I take it you remember what happened?" he asked sadly.  
  
"I killed her, I killed her!" Tears were threatening to roll down my cheeks, but I wouldn't cry, not in front of Dumbledore.  
  
"Don't worry about it, my boy, she wanted you to kill her. She is very grateful."  
  
"How do you know this, Professor?"  
  
"Your mother's spirit visited me and informed me that you were at the manor and in danger. She asked me to tell you that you should not blame yourself for what happened and that it was all for the best."  
  
"She didn't deserve to die!"  
  
"No, she didn't, She did nothing wrong, but she was suffering, and you ended her pain. Don't worry about it, I tell you."  
  
"But why am I here, Professor, why aren't I still at the manor?"  
  
Dumbledore stared at me for a few minutes, seemingly assessing me.  
  
"You are sure you wish to know?"  
  
"Yes," I said almost impatiently.  
  
"Well, as soon as your mother paid me a visit, I summoned the Order of the Phoenix and we apparated to the manor. We burst into the dungeon doors just as your father was performing the Cruciatus Curse on you. When we entered, a group of Death Eaters materialized at his side. They put up quite a battle. You had already fainted, so he literally threw you aside. As you flew, you knocked over a potion that your father was brewing. It spilled and burned most of your arm off. I'm sorry to say that it could have been stopped, but there was nobody free to take care of it. Everyone was engaged in battle. We stunned and killed almost all of the Death Eaters. Some disapparated before we could get to them. Others died fighting. We took you back to the castle with us when the battle was over."  
  
Here Dumbledore paused, and waited for a reaction. I had expected almost as much. My mother was indeed watching over me.  
  
"I have some other bad news, I'm afraid," he continued, "we also lost Nymphadora Tonks in the battle."  
  
She's gone as well? This is too much; I loved Tonks like a sister.  
  
"Her funeral will be next Saturday, as will your mother's. I hope you will be well enough to attend."  
  
Dumbledore stood up, "I have some business to attend to now, Draco, get some sleep."  
  
Well, I personally thought it was a very emotional chapter. Sniff, sniff. If you liked it, review! And if you don't like it, review anyway to tell me so. No flames, though, please. Cheers. 


End file.
